Aferrado a tu cintura
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Un pequeño plan de Harry y Ron y todo sale como el primero quiere... tiene totalmente para si a la trabajadora Hermione Granger.


**Aferrado a tu cintura…**

Por Ruby P. Black

- Maldita sea… - le escuchó gruñir.

Le escuchó simplemente, ya que no podía verle articular ninguna palabra. Y no es que se le hubiese detenido el corazón… bueno quizás si se le había detenido. Quizás ya no sabía como se respiraba y no estaba segura si lo estaba haciendo o si necesitaba el aire; sólo era capaz de sentir su pecho cerrándose y sus oídos recibiendo la respiración de su compañero.

De su amigo.

Se había ido la luz…

- No te preocupes, Harry, sólo tienes que dar un lumos y todo estará bien – le dijo ella con el mismo tono alentador de siempre.

- eh… Hermione – fue el balbuceo de él y lo descubrió demasiado cerca – No tengo mi varita conmigo, y te puedo asegurar que no sé a donde está. Tu tienes la tuya, ¿V-verdad?

Sonó inseguro. Demasiado. Y eso le gustó. Siempre había pensando en que Harry era, inevitablemente, demasiado confiado, demasiado seguro.

- No – soltó con suavidad. Ella también estaba nerviosa – La olvidé en casa. La dejaste por acá – tanteó desde el otro lado del escritorio y repentinamente su mano encontró la suya.

Se maldijo mentalmente. Maldijo haber insistido en terminar esos informes. Maldijo haberle dicho que trabara la puerta de aquella oficina con un hechizo para que Ron no les interrumpiera a cada rato. Se maldijo haber decidido estudiar con él para ser una auror.

Se maldijo por ese sentimiento… y la maldijo por la noche y la luna que brillaba en ese intenso cielo negro y apenas si se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana.

Escupió en su corazón que latía sin control, que le desbordaba, que le volvía completamente loca. Porque lo tenía ahí…

- ¿estas bien?

Ella retiró la mano inconscientemente aunque estaba segura de que la dejó por algunos minutos. Se puso de pie y retrocedió lentamente.

¿Desde cuando…? Desde siempre. ¿Y porque? Porque aún en la oscuridad era capaz de sentir su respiración, distinguir sus ojos verdes brillando llenos de sinceridad y cariño. Un cariño que le sobrepasaba.

Se abalanzó hacia donde se suponía que estaba la puerta. Aún cuando sabía que no se abriría tiró de ella en un acto de cobardía y locura. Sentía como si algo la impulsara sobre la perilla e hiciera que todo su cuerpo comenzara a hervir.

- Hermione, ¿Qué pasa?

Lo escuchó… porque Hermione Granger tiene un perfecto oído. Le escuchó ponerse de pie y la piel, de alguna forma, se le erizó. Se le enrojecieron las orejas y se sintió increíblemente torpe.

- ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a insistir él con suavidad.

Se estaba acercando…

Ella volvió a jalar. Quería salir de allí. No soportaba la oscuridad. No soportaba su aroma masculino llenándola y ese deseo de esconderse en sus brazos que le carcomía los pensamientos. Que estaba matándola…

- Hermione…

"No, no me llames" pensó como súplica. Pero él no lo supo. No pudo leerle, esta vez, los pensamientos. Y se le acercó. Sintió sus manos grandes y fuertes tomándole del brazo y girándola.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó muy cerca. Tanto y demasiado, que sintió su aliento en su boca, eso le enloqueció más; si es que eso podía suceder.

Se hizo hacia atrás… En realidad, intentó hacerse hacia atrás siendo inconsciente, como una niña, de que la puerta no se abriría y de que no existía más espacio a sus espaldas. La perilla se le clavó en la espalda pero no fue capaz de sentirla, ya que sólo podía escuchar la respiración que le acariciaba el rostro y los ojos fijos en ella… claro que los sentía.

- Soy… claustrofóbica – mintió. Y él lo supo.

Inmediatamente se sintió muy estúpida; pues él comenzó a reír. La situación impactó en su corazón y sus manos rodearon las de Harry, que aún estaban en sus antebrazos.

- Es verdad – volvió a decir – Harry…

- Mientes – le murmuró – Dime la verdad, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Yo… tu…

El deslizó sus brazos hacia su cintura y se inclinó sobre ella en un acto para escucharla mejor, pero claro, la castaña no podía verlo, no podía sentirlo… ¡Era Harry inclinándose sobre ella!

Merlín no debería hacerle eso a una chica enamorada.

- Me aprisionas – susurró ella con voz suave… quebrada.

- Hermione, dejémonos de inventar… deja de escapar de mi – lo tenía tan cerca y su aliento continuaba envolviéndola.

Tanto que el corazón ya se le había escapado del pecho y vagaba por la habitación buscando esconderse en los brazos de ese muchacho fuerte y musculoso, ese que había estado siempre a su lado, luchando codo a codo y aferrándose a una esperanza que los unía.

- Por favor, sólo disfrutemos de esta oscuridad – le escuchó decir.

- pero…

Y no sintió más.

Por un vez no sintió más… sólo fue capaz de percibir que el aire le faltaba, que el pecho se le llenaba de un sentimiento inmenso y una sonrisa se fugaba en medio de un acto hermoso…. Un beso inesperado y deseado, pasional. Un beso que le llevaba a volverse inconsciente e irracional, que le arrastraba hasta los umbrales del deseo y de la locura.

Harry la devoró, se meció sobre ella, se metió en su corazón y lo hizo añicos para luego reconstruirlo lentamente, con caricias. Con sus dedos acariciando su mejilla y su mano aferrándose a su cintura, acercándola más y más, haciéndole sentir que su cuerpo también reaccionaba. Que su lengua era un juguete para divertirse y ella le encontraba increíblemente dulce, deseable. Se amaron en un beso; mientras se recorrían con caricias suaves.

Y la intensidad aumentaba…

Él se deslizó en un húmedo camino a su cuello, con tortuosa lentitud y agradable sensibilidad. Le mordisqueó la piel y ella no pudo evitar soltar un quejido lastimoso que él aplacó con un nuevo beso. Uno de tantos. Uno increíblemente único. Que a ella le gustó.

Todo lo que él hizo le gustó. Su mano acercándole, sus caricias en la espalda, lentas e insinuantes, los susurros en el oído y la manera que tenía de decirle que la deseaba como a nada en el mundo, como una paz que nunca había tenido.

- Eres mi paz… mi tranquilidad… - le decía él en el oído – eres aquello que siempre he querido… y ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos, Hermione, no sé… no sé si te merezco.

- Potter – gruñó ella escondida en sus brazos – Deja de inventar…

Él rió.

Y fue maravilloso.

Fue hermoso volver a envolverse en un beso desesperado, ansioso, tan pasional que llegaba a desconcertarlos… Las manos de Harry bajaban lentamente hacia sus piernas y le levantaba levemente hacia él. Hermione se sentía tan pequeña, tan descontrolada entre sus brazos, le revolvía los cabellos y se desvivía por besarle como si la vida se le escapara de las manos. Se dejó elevar y le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas mientras Harry la aprisionaba cada vez más con la puerta a sus espaldas, mientras le besaba el cuello o la mantenía suspendida en el aire.

Con ternura… con una pasión que no cabía en ellos.

El moreno se escondía en su cuello y le mordisqueaba, le susurraba, se llenaba de ella con palabras dulces, con los besos que se robaban, con la decisión de no alejarse nunca de ella, de retenerla en su mirada, de conservarla entre sus brazos, de hacerla su mujer sin necesidad de recaer en nada sexual, de desabrocharle esos botones que comenzaban a volverle loco… y escucharla reír en el proceso.

Su risa le llenaba.

Le hacía hombre.

Y entonces sucedió. Inevitable.

Hermione cayó en sus ojos verdes como si se tratara de un mar profundo e increíblemente bello y él se perdió en su cuello enrojecido, en sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos, en los cabellos alborotados, y la camisa entreabierta. En el camino que conducía al placer. Y se recargó sobre la frente de ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y pensar en cuanto la amaba.

Pero aún cuando la luz volvió, regresó a poner el sello a la realidad, nada de lo que ellos volvió a ser real…

Y Harry sintió, que despeinada, enrojecida y risueña, Hermione era la criatura más hermosa que había conocido. Quizás, la idea de Ron no había sido tan ridícula como el pensaba en un principio…

**Fin**

Bueno, acá hay otro fic, he decidido subir todos los one-shot que tengo que mis archivitos para ya si poder pasar a terminar mis fics. "Epoca.." "Por ser el…" y los fics de Anime. Prometo terminarlos todos.

Desde ya, gracias por la paciencia, saben que son increíbles.

Por otro lado, para mí… esta es mi pareja.

Besitos

Ruby


End file.
